gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Piper
House Piper of Pinkmaiden is one of the chief noble houses from the Riverlands. Their ancestral seat is Pinkmaiden Castle, a strong holdfast near the shore of the Red Fork. The Castle ensures the safe passage of trade and as a defensive position in time of war. Their blazon is a pink dancing maiden in a swirl of white silk, over blue. Their motto is "Brave and Beautiful." Seat: Pinkmaiden Castle Pinkmaiden Castle, also known simply as Pinkmaiden, is the seat of House Piper in the southwestern Riverlands. The castle is located on the Red Fork south of Riverrun, southeast of Acorn Hall, northwest of Stoney Sept, and northeast of Hornvale. Being near the border with the Westerlands, Pinkmaiden Castle provides protection for a very important trade route in the Riverlands as well as a defensive position to the Westerlands. The Red Fork is one of the three main rivers of the Trident in the Riverlands, the other two being the Blue Fork and the Green Fork. The Red Fork's headwaters are in the hills near Hornvale and Deep Den in the Westerlands. It then flows northeast past Pinkmaiden to Riverrun, where it is joined by the Tumblestone. The placid and wider Red Fork is muddy red and brown. It meanders with loops and bends, islands and sandbars. The west bank is higher and more wooded than the east bank. The river road follows much of the course of the Red Fork. Important Events 'Prior to the First Era' The Riverlands are rich and fertile and populous. The numerous rivers that run across its expanse are used for trading and the transport of goods. In times of peace, fisherfolk in skiffs and grain barges pole downstream and merchants on floating ships sail on the rivers. With so much trade on the rivers, villagers will haul their grain and other goods to it to see it sold and carried elsewhere by the merchants. Wine can be made from small, tart grapes grown in the Riverlands. Pinkmaiden, being on the east bank of the Red Fork and lands along River Road, manages trade and transport of goods from the Westerlands. Livestock is raised on their lands for strong horses, fine meats, aged cheese, and other dairy products. Grain and other crops are grown in the fields and sold to merchants on the river. Fishing villages also blot the banks of the Red Fork along Piper lands. The population of the Piper lands consist mainly of peaceful fisherfolk, devout smallfolk, and hardy warriors. 'First Era' 'Second Era' Third Era Lord Lewys Piper was killed by a group of bandits off the shore of the Red Fork, while hunting with his sons. His eldest son, Myles Piper became Lord of Pinkmaiden. Sixth Era Ser Alyn Blacktyde an esteemed knight for the house was fighting bandits, when he found that one of them had information about the death of the former lord of pinkmaiden. He brought the thief back to the dungeon, for interrogation and later his execution for his part in the crime as well as for his deeds as a bandit. Notable Members Myles Piper Lewys Piper (deceased) Mariya Piper Kyra Piper Olyvar Piper Criston Piper Sir Alyn Blacktyde Category:Piper Category:House Category:Riverlands